Pervy Uncle Project: Weasleycest
by HPFangirl71
Summary: These are a series of tiny drabbles which include the Weasley men and Harry with their Next Gen nieces... they are written purely for entertainment. If Incest is a squick for you then please do not read or flame... thanks!
1. His Niece Rose:Harry & Rose

**His Niece Rose by HPFangirl71**

She looked beautiful with that bevy of tight red curls and just the slightest smattering of freckles that adorned the bridge of her nose. She was the perfect combination of her mother Hermione and his wife, her Aunt Ginny.

He knew it was wrong for him to desire her but he couldn't seem to help himself. When she came to him so willingly, he was hard pressed to resist her, with her lips so soft and creamy flesh that gave so willfully to his touch. She was his sweet niece Rose and he her devilish Uncle Harry who'd taught her everything about becoming a woman.


	2. A Public Facade:Harry & Rose

**A Public Façade by HPFangirl71**

Here amidst their family, he held her close, secretly aroused by her body as she danced next to him. He held her tight in his embrace but only as tightly as an Uncle was allowed. Their intimacy only so, they must keep up the public façade of an Uncle to his Niece.

Later when this public façade was quietly ripped away, they would again dance together. This time amidst silken sheets with bodies heated and openly displayed. This dance was primal and full of need. Only here could Harry and Rose openly display their love and affection for one another.


	3. Percy's Worrying:Percy & Lily Luna

**Percy's Worrying by HPFangirl71**

Percy Weasley was very good at worrying and that was exactly what he was doing right at this moment. He was worrying about his niece Lily's first boy/girl dance and it was driving him insane. The insanity was coming from his possessive jealousy. He was worrying about all those boys putting their hands on her soft skin. She wouldn't possibly let them touch her, she was his and he didn't want to share her. Sweet little Lily Potter hadn't let just anyone teach her about becoming a woman; she'd saved that job for someone very special, her dear Uncle Percy.


	4. Risking It All:RonVictoire

**Risking It All by HPFangirl71**

Caught in bed with a beautiful young girl, Ron Weasley felt the wrath of his sister-in-law Fleur. Her beauty emphasized by the angry tirade. It brought back a memory of a time when he had once yearned for her loving attentions.

Almost the spitting image of her lovely mother, his young niece Victoire was the one who now made his heart yearn lustfully. No longer haunted by the memory of what could have been with her mother, he now risked it all for a more willing accomplice. He risked the family's wrath for Vicki's love, forbidden though it might be.


	5. A Terribly Beautiful Experiment

**A Terribly Beautiful Experiment by HPFangirl71**

It started as an experiment… One he hadn't meant to go quite so far. As he held the dark haired beauty within his arms, he realized that his perverse experiment had gone terribly, beautifully wrong. He held within his arms the most beautiful creature in the world. The problem was that she didn't rightfully belong to him. She belonged to his brother Percy, for she was his daughter… Try as he might to convince himself that the experiment had gone horribly wrong, George couldn't. With his niece Molly's lips pressed to his, he could only deem it a fantastic success.


	6. Ginny Confronts Him:Harry & Rose

**A/N: The reviewers on here suggested that I do a drabble about one of the wives finding out the truth about her husband... I took the bait and made poor Harry the fall guy so here's the story, Enjoy!**

**Ginny Confronts Him by HPFangirl71**

Harry Potter looked over at his wife, seeing explosive rage simmer within her eyes. Usually it was wise to duck out when she was in these moods. He'd almost decided to until he saw the tears clouding her eyes. Ginny Weasley rarely cried. Her tears hurt him but her words cut much deeper, like a poisoned dagger.

"Please tell me you're not having an affair with Ron's daughter?" she screamed.

His guilty look surprised her and she gasped in pained shock.

"Oh Harry, how could you?"

Then she ran for the door, her explosive defiance defeated by his unspoken confession.


	7. To Send Her Away Percy & Lily Luna

**A/N: Usually my Pervy!Uncle stories are only 100 words but this one somehow went out of control and became twice that amount so enjoy it while it lasts! **

**To Send Her Away… by HPFangirl71**

"Tell me you don't want me anymore and I'll go … I'll go to Paris with Victoire if it's really what you want." she said breathlessly through her tears.

"Its wrong Lily, it's just so terribly wrong… We both know it is. We've known it all along…"

Looking into the face of her Uncle Percy, she saw his guilt and shame plainly written upon it. She knew this was tearing him up inside, but she couldn't let him go. She couldn't lose him like this. She had to find a way to make him realize how badly she wanted and needed him.

Pressing her body suggestively into his, she kissed him firmly with fierce determination. She hadn't been sorted to Slytherin house without the skillful cunning to get what she wanted.

"It may be wrong but can you say you truly don't want this?" she whispered seductively into his ear, his erection answering before he could.

Percy felt overwhelming guilt from within. This was wrong but he couldn't help wanting her. Tugging at her blouse to remove it he felt the incredible heat of her skin, she was everything he desired and he'd be damned if he sent her away…


	8. Hidden Feelings:Percy & Lily Luna

**Hidden feelings by HPFangirl71**

Percy watched her as she swam playfully by the water's edge. Splashing around with her brothers, James and Albus, her body glistened in the hot sun. He watched, admiring her beauty from afar. Her tan enhanced by the sultry red of her long hair. He wanted to touch her, to feel the softness of her luscious curves beneath his fingers. These family gatherings were bittersweet as he held in his true feelings for his dear niece Lily. Percy looked over at her parents, knowing exactly what they'd do if they ever saw the lust he harbored deep within his heart.

In the candlelit room, she stripped from her bathing suit, exposing her tan lines to his greedy gaze. She was so beautiful that her desire for him was simply amazing. Today's family outing had been an agonizing Hell for him. He hated hiding his feelings for his lovely Lily. That's why Percy relished these private moments with her, when she would willingly give herself to him. Moments when his touch made her body tremble passionately. However forbidden their love might be, Percy needed and desired it. He would risk it all for such a love. In fact, he already had…


	9. Percy's Simmering Rage:Percy & Lily Luna

**Percy's Simmering Rage by HPFangirl71**

Percy watched her from afar. He watched from across a crowded room, while his fingers itched to touch the skin showing through her very first grown up dress. The back of that dress cut daringly low, showing off the smattering of freckles that dotted her oh so soft skin. He knew her skin to be soft. He knew it because just last night he had held her in his arms, her naked skin pressed against his. She'd felt soft and warm as a newborn kitten. Her skin had molded to his every touch and made him feel heady with power.

Percy watched as her perfect lips bade the family goodbye for the evening. Those lips, which had been wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock just last night. Those same lips, which had mewled with delight at his talented oral stimulation. They had screamed his name, begging for more. They'd cried out with passionate love for him. He'd tasted those lips many times before and they tasted sinfully delicious. Those lips were like a

drug to him, forbidden and dangerous, yet he had such an aching need for them. Percy watched those lips and longed to kiss them swollen once again.

Percy watched as a pair of vivid Green eyes glanced his way. He watched for the telltale glimmer telling him to meet her later. He became aroused at her sudden once over, but then his heart deflated as he watched those tantalizing eyes turn to seek out another. He watched a pair of brooding dark eyes answer her siren's call, eyes that belonged to the stranger within their very midst. Percy looked on with his own light brown eyes, hiding away the possessive lust he alone felt. Those deceitful eyes that now hid away the jealous rage of his heart.

The powerful red rage continued as he watched her take the Zabini boy's hand. As he watched her fingers wrap around his, he could only remember how delightful it had been to have those fingers tangled within his own ginger hair. Those beautiful fingers had pulled roughly at his head as his lips strangled the sounds of ecstasy that had escaped her swanlike throat. He knew he'd soon feel the touch of those lovely fingertips again but hated standing by, as that pathetic boy violated what didn't rightfully belong to him. For Lily could only have love for him, right…?


	10. The Seductress:Molly & George

**The Seductress by HPFangirl71**

Molly removed the flowered scarf from her head and dark curls came cascading down about her neck. Slowly she unbuttoned the tiny gold buttons lining the front of her blouse until the red of her bra peeked through. She deliberately licked her lips, eliciting a soft groan from the man on the bed watching her. She smiled knowingly as the blouse fell upon the floor and her fingers hooked suggestively into the sides of her skintight jeans. Young as she was, she was still perfectly aware of the power she wielded. Power wielded and used against her own Uncle George.


	11. A Hidden Resolution:Percy & Lily Luna

**A Hidden Resolution by HPFangirl71**

**"**Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year my lovely Lily!"

"Happy New Year Uncle Percy!" she whispered seductively into his ear, her breath hot with eagerness.

Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. A kiss that held promise and hope of so much more. A kiss so sweet, so chaste, it hid their secret agenda. This kiss was a naughty resolution for them both.

A naughty resolution to continue this incestuous love affair behind the backs of their friends and family. A resolution no one would ever understand. A forbidden resolution that was threatening to doom them all…


End file.
